horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laffy Taffy
Laffy Taffy is a song by American hip hop group D4L. Lyrics That laffy taffy (candy girl) Girl, shake dat laffy taffy That laffy taffy Shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy Girl, shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy That laffy taffy (candy girl) That laffy taffy I'm lookin' for Mrs. Bubble Gum I'm Mr. Chik-O-Stick I wanna (dun dun dunt)(oh) Cause you so thick Girls call me Jolly Rancher Cause I stay so hard You can suck me for a long time (Oh my God!) Girl this ain't no dance flo' This a candy sto' And I'm really geeked up And I got mo' dro' I pop? I roll It's all I do It's the summer time But yo laffy taffy got me cold (oh) Gone get loose (oh) Gone get low (oh) Don't be shy Ho I'm Fabo (oh) I know you wanna ride You a star and it shows (well tell 'em, damn whassup, whassup let's go, let's go, let's go) That laffy taffy (candy girl) Girl, shake dat laffy taffy That laffy taffy Shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy Girl, shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy That laffy taffy (candy girl) That laffy taffy C'mon trick, c'mon trick Here go Mr. Chocolate I like the way you break it down Waddle, stop you watchin' me Laffy taffy I'm likin' this Big ole ass you shakin' bitch Close yo mouth and don't say shit Bend on ova and hit a split Work that pole and work it well Stacks on deck, yo ankles swell Girl, lemme touch ya I will neva tell Security guard don't scare nobody Damn right I touched that ho All the money just hit the flo' D4L I'm ready to go Ho can't even shake no mo' They tired out Let's ride out Bitch you wanna go Then she can go She get in my car I ain't playin' no mo' Start movin' on my Faybo Bitch she probably already know Lemme see that laffy taffy (dun dun dunt) That laffy taffy (candy girl) Girl, shake dat laffy taffy That laffy taffy Shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy Girl, shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy That laffy taffy (candy girl) That laffy taffy Say baby girl Ay what you gon' do I got a hundred ones I wanna po' on you Just keep that ass shakin' And I keep tippin' you While I sit back like a playa And sip that grey goose Feelin' all loose Cause girl you on yo job You got my dick hard The way you touch them toes Workin' them micros On the stilletos You made it skeet skeet skeet Like a water hose (candy girl) Got me goin' in my pocket pullin' out mo' dough Let the waitress know I need to order, five hundred mo' You best believe later on we headed to the mo' So gone and pack them bags And let's motherfuckin' go I'm waitin' on yo fine ass At the front do' Girl, you don't know I'mma toss the laffy taffy Toss it, flip it, and slap it Bust a couple of nuts And get right back at it That laffy taffy (candy girl) Girl, shake dat laffy taffy That laffy taffy Shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy Girl, shake that laffy taffy That laffy taffy That laffy taffy (candy girl) That laffy taffy Why it sucks # The song has terrible production. # Their voices are very annoying. # They repeat the chorus way too much. # The lyrics are terrible (ex. "Girls call me Jolly Rancher, Cause I stay so hard, You can suck me for a long time") # The candy related double entendres are just plain weird. # It's another song that has a dumb dance. # The music video is stupid and way too sexual to watch. Music Video Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:D4L Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Gross songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs that started or popularized Dance Trends Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Objectify Women